Dramione RP
by superwholockfan2
Summary: After a chance encounter with each other at night, Draco and Hermione realize there might be more to each other than they had previously thought. (Basically Dramione for no reason 'cause we wanted to RP.)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**We don't own Harry Potter. Yet. We have secret plans in the making, but we can't tell you 'cause they're secret. All we can say is they involve butter. And lots of confetti.

**Summary:**After a chance encounter with each other at night, Draco and Hermione realize there might be more to each other than they had previously thought. (Basically Dramione for no reason 'cause we wanted to RP.)

**A/N: **I, bonesbuffyangelfan, and my friend, MusicLover2753, have created this RP for your sole enjoyment. Well, really it's for us, but you guys can enjoy it too. Or not. Beta'd only by me, bonesbuffyangelfan, so all mistakes are ours. This is set in their 6th year of Hogwarts, and there's very minor spoilers to things in the Harry Potter 'verse. So it'd e best if you had knowledge of it.

"Talking"

**"Thinking"**

**Chapter One**

Draco peeked his head out of the Room of Requirement cautiously, looking down both ends of the corridor for people coming. Satisfied no one was, he exited it.

Hermione turned the corner, nose buried in a book. It was the middle of the night, but no one questioned her because she was a prefect.

Draco walked quickly down the 7th floor corridor, heading for a shortcut to the dungeons. Not looking where he was going, he walked right into someone, sending them both tumbling to the floor.

Hermione fell to the floor shocked, struggling to grab all of her books.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't loo-" She stopped short when she saw none other than Draco Malfoy.

Draco stared at her, debating whether to apologize when his mind was made for him by Professor Snape appearing.

"What in Merlin's name are you two doing at this time?"

"S-sorry Professor, I was just making my rounds when I ran into..." Hermione pondered the name, deciding if she said say Draco or not. "Malfoy." she finally chose.

Snape sneered at her. "I see. And why were you not looking where you were going, Granger?"

Draco had stood up with the rest of Hermione's books at this point; waiting for an opening to give them to her.

Hermione looked down at her feet.

"I-I was studying for the upcoming potions exam professor."

"While making your rounds? If you couldn't even manage to look where you're going, Miss. Granger, how would you have seen rule-breaking students? And why haven't you spoken yet, Mr. Malfoy? I asked you both a question."

Draco looked at Snape.

"I'm sorry sir, I was walking and didn't see her; it wasn't all her fault."

Hermione whipped her head around to stare at Draco. Why wasn't he blaming it all on her?

Draco glared at her to keep her quiet when Snape wasn't looking.

"I see. 10 points from Gryffindor for not doing your duty properly and 1 point from Slytherin for not being aware of your surroundings." Snape stalked off to continue his patrol.

Hermione continued to stare at Draco in shock, not realizing that Snape had left.

Draco sneered at her. "Stop staring, Granger."

He thrust her books at her.

"Here. Next time, look where you're going."

With that, Hermione seemed to snap out of whatever trance she was in. She slowly took her books.

"You shouldn't be talking Malfoy."

Draco scoffed, but didn't say anything else about it. "Where did you already patrol?"

"The library and the 3rd floor."

Draco nodded. "Fine. I'll be patrolling the 5th floor and the dungeons; don't run into me again."

With that said, he left to patrol and go to bed.

Hermione sighed, leaning against the wall. The year had barely begun, but she could tell it would be as crazy as the last.

Draco walked through the 5th floor corridor by corridor, avidly looking for students and finding none. He entered his dormitory, hoping to get alot of sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a long day and he was tired.

* * *

Harry lay in bed staring at the Marauder's Map, watching as Draco made his rounds. Where had he been, and did he do anything to Hermione?

Hermione slipped into the common room, hoping to relax a little.

Ron was waiting for her return; sitting on the couch closest to the fire with a box of chocolates and a rose. He smiled at her.

"Hey Hermione."

"Hello Ron. Lavender is probably sleeping already, so you may as well just put that away for now."

Ron looked confused for a second, then smiled in understanding.

"Oh, this isn't for Lavender. It's, um...for you."

He walked up to her and held out the box and flower.

Hermione stared at him, and started laughing, "Nice joke Ron. Look, I'm tired, I'm going to sleep."

Ron looked hurt, but didn't back down.

"No, Hermione, it's not a joke. I love you."

"Ron you're delusional, go get some sleep." Hermione had long since given up on the fantasy that Ron would ever like her, and wasn't in the mood for pranks.

"Hermione, please! How can you say that?"

Hermione was on the verge of snapping. "I'm tired, I'm going to sleep."

She headed for the stairs.

"Hermione! Listen to me! I love you!" Ron had abandoned the box and flower on the couch and grabbed ahold of her hand.

Hermione whipped around.

"Ronald! Let me go!"

"No!" he said stubbornly. "Not until you take me seriously and listen! I love you Hermione!"

"I waited long enough, and now I'm moving on. You should do the same."

Hermione pulled her hand away from him.

Ron's anger grew and his ears turned bright red.

"Who is it?! Who stole you from me?!"

Hermione froze, appalled. "I was never yours to lose."

"Yes you were! You were always going to be mine, I was just waiting for you to realize it and for me to work up the courage to tell you! But I'm done waiting, Hermione."

"You were waiting for me?! I've heard you same a lot of stupid things, but that is by far the worst!"

Ron looked like he'd been struck. "What? Why? What did I say wrong?"

Hermione turned her back to him. "Goodnight Ronald." With that she left.

Ron scowled at the rose on the couch. That did _not _go well. Maybe he needed to try something else. He went to bed thinking hard on how he could make Hermione see he was the one.

Hermione went to sleep confused about Ron and Draco; why had he blamed himself as well?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:We still don't own the Harry potter world. *sigh* :(**

The next morning Harry sat between Ron and Hermione; sensing some tension between them he didn't want to escalate.

"Hey 'Mione, any reason why Malfoy would be staring at you?"

Hermione looked up from the book she reading. "No idea. Maybe he hit his head yesterday."

Harry nodded and continued eating, finishing chewing before asking her a question.

"How was patrolling last night?"

"Interesting."

Harry and Ron both looked at her expectantly, waiting for more details.

"I ran into Malfoy, quite literally."

Harry looked relieved. "Good, I thought that interesting meant something else, knowing our luck. Like, 'Oh God, oh God, we're all going to die'. I mean, running into Malfoy isn't good, but it's better than some of the adventures we've had. What'd he say?"

"Nothing much. Snape said a lot though; yelled at me for not looking where I walked."

Harry glared at the Professor in question. "That git."

"He was right to; I was reading."

Harry shook his head fondly at her. "Shouldn't you have mastered the art of reading and walking at the same time with all the practice you've had?"

"Yes, but I wasn't doing my job."

Harry nodded. "To be fair, there's generally not alot of people out of bed at 2 AM, but you're right."

Ron chose this moment to speak, directing his question to Hermione.

"What class do we have first?"

"How should I know, Ronald? We have different schedules, and I didn't remember yours."

Ron looked like he was about to retort, so Harry spoke.

"We have Divination first, then double period Herbology with Hufflepuff."

"And I happen to have a free period. So I'll be in the-" she was cut off as Harry and Ron finished her sentence for her.

"Library." said Harry and Ron simultaneously, grinning.

Harry smiled at her as he and Ron got up to go to Divination.

"See ya in Herbology." he said as Ron followed him out of the Great Hall.

Hermione glared at Ron until she could no longer see him.

Draco left the Slytherin table and walked to the library to start his Ancient Runes essay since he had a free period.

Hermione made her way to the library, using shortcuts she had learned long ago. A passage right behind the Ravenclaw hourglass lead straight to the library corridor. Once there, she made her way to her usual table in the back of the library.

Draco entered the library and made for his favourite table, only to find someone already sitting there.

Hermione was flipping through her favorite book: Hogwarts, A History, when Draco approached her.

Draco cleared his throat. "Granger. May I sit here?" He indicated the chair across from her on the other side of the table.

Hermione glanced up, sighing. "If there are no other options, since you asked oh so politely."

Draco sat down and took out his essay and textbook without speaking and started working.

Hermione tried to go back to reading, but kept looking up because the sound of the quill against the parchment was distracting, yet wonderful.

Draco caught her eye the fifth time she looked up. "Something you need, Granger?"

Hermione hadn't even realized she had been looking up until now.

"..."

Draco smirked and went back to writing.

**"Darn." **She thought. **"I had been staring, hadn't I?" **Thinking of an excuse as to why she had been looking at him, she suddenly blurted out, "You're tall."

Draco looked at her with an eyebrow raised, but said nothing.

"T-there's a book on the top shelf that I can't reach." **"Wonderful job, 'Mione."**

"We we aren't allowed to use magic in the library, and no one else is around."

Draco stood up after marking his place in his book.

"Fine. Which book and where?"

Hermione hadn't thought that far, now she had to think quick.

"Useful Everyday Charms...it's on the 6th shelf in the 3rd row."

Draco plucked the book off of the shelf with ease and handed to her.

"Thank you."

Hermione quickly buried her face in this new book trying to avoid further embarrassment.

Draco nodded at her as he turned a page in his textbook.

Hermione propped the book up, hoping to hide his face, but it only gave her more of an excuse to look at him. Unlike usual, his hair wasn't slicked back today; it just fell into his face, slightly covering his eyes.

Draco finished his essay and put his supplies back in his bag. He got up, went to the bookshelf directly in front of him and picked out Practical Potions and Their Ingredients. He sat back down and started reading.

**"Slytherin's best Potions student needs to study?" **she thought.

Draco noticed her questioning look and explained.

"I'm trying to improve a potion. To do so, I need to research it's ingredient's properties."

"Which potion?"

"The anti-nausea potion. I'm trying to make it taste better."

Hermione laughed. "It's taste is enough to make one nauseous."

Draco smiled at her. "Exactly. That's why I'm trying to improve it. But not by just adding a flavour; I want to make it so it tastes like what ever the person drinking it thinks will help their nausea the most. So for me it would taste like spearmint. For you, it might taste different."

Hermione stared at him shocked. "Actually it would taste the same."

"Interesting. Anyway, it's going to be difficult to pull off. I'm definitely going to need to Severus' help. And hopefully I can find someone with a better understanding of charms and arithmancy."

"I've always been pretty good with charms."

Draco regarded her critically. "Are you offering to help me, the Slytherin Prince and your sworn enemy, create a potion?"

Hermione laughed at his name. "Well maybe the Gryffindor Princess has been getting a little bored."

Draco smirked. The bell rang and as he got up and packed his stuff up to go to Charms, he answered her.

"Alright. Meet me tonight in the Potions classroom at 8:00."

With that said, he left.

Hermione smiled at the challenge, then mentally slapped herself. Had she just made a date with Draco Malfoy?


End file.
